Las Palabras De Amor
by kirayasha aka kira
Summary: Jakostu, upset his lover has forgotten his birthday, spends the evening waiting for him to get home... Modern Au set in the "Homecoming" Universe.


Las Palabras De Amor (The words of Love)...

By kira

_Author's note: another Queen inspired fic, this time by a favorite song of mine off of _HotSpace_, called "Las Palabras De Amor (The words of Love)" by Brian May._

_**Don't touch me now  
Don't hold me now  
Don't break the spell darling, now you are near  
Look in my eyes  
And speak to me  
Those special promises I long to hear  
Las palabras de amor  
Let me hear the words of love  
Despacito mi amor  
Love me slow and gently...**_

_**From "Las Palabras De Amor (The words of Love)" by Brian May**_

_***laughs* You know, you've made Plot Bunny Jak go rabid on me, Jinxy... **_

888

Jakotsu sat on the sofa, absentmindedly stroking Nekozawa, who was curled up on his lap, while Banryuu snuggled up against his thigh. It was a long hard two months being away from his life-partner, while he was on tour with Youkai, with no one but their cats for company during the lonely nights. Not even listening to his favorite Queen mix was helping like it normally did to lift his spirits. Bankotsu should have been home a few days ago in time to celebrate the cross-dresser's birthday with him, but Jakotsu did not even get so much as a phone call explaining his absence.

As Freddie Mercury sang,_ "This comes as no surprise... I'm a fool, for I believed your lies...But now I've seen through your disguise...Who needs, well I don't need, who needs you?"_ Jakotsu felt a tear course down his cheek. He hastily wiped it away and picked up the CD player's remote. A quick click and Brian May's "Long Away" started to play. Rubbing his forehead tiredly, the cross-dresser gently eased the little bundle of calico fluff off his lap and stood up. A few steps later, and he was in their apartment's kitchen, making himself a cup of cocoa. He was starting to feel better until he paused to listen to the lyrics.

"_Take heart, my friend, we love you...Though it seems like you're alone...A million lights above you...Smile down upon your home...Oh, hurry put your troubles in a suitcase...Come let the new child play..."_

"Damn it! Way to rub it in, Brian," he said irritably as he stormed out of the kitchen into the living room. Picking up the remote, he clicked it again. When "Somebody to Love" started to play, he quickly clicked the remote again and got "I Want To Break Free." Sighing softly, he left it to play even though the upbeat tune belied the somewhat sad lyrics. Besides, the kettle was whistling madly on the stove and he needed to turn it off. Humming along with the song, he sashayed across the kitchen and made himself a cup of cocoa. As he finished and headed back to the living room, Freddie started singing again.

Jakotsu sang along with him, "'But life still goes on...I can't get used to living without, living without...Living without you by my side...I don't want to live alone, hey! God knows, got to make it on my own...So baby can't you see...I've got to break free...'"

"Mew?" Banryuu looked up at him, his tail twitching.

"Go back to sleep, Chichi-ue isn't home yet..." Jakotsu trailed off sadly. "God only knows where he is. It's been days since I've heard from him," he said in English.

The cat stared at him in that special way that only a cat can.

"Sorry, I forgot you only speak 'cat' and Japanese." He laughed humorlessly. "Anyway... I know Sui came over with Ren and they had a cake for my birthday, but it wasn't the same. And neither was sleeping with you, if you must know," he said dryly. Folding his arms across his chest, the cross-dresser continued, "It's got to be bad if no one's called me. Damn it!! I wish they would!" He pouted and set the cup down on the coffee table. The cross-dresser glared at the CD player. "Oh shut up!!" he yelled at it when Freddie sang, _"I don't want my freedom... There's no reason for living with a broken heart!"_

Grabbing the remote, the song immediately stopped playing as the player shuffled the songs. When it settled on "Breakthrough," Jakotsu let it play. Bankotsu had often sung it to him, while playing the guitar Jakotsu got him as an anniversary present last year. Suddenly the cross-dresser's feelings of melancholy lifted and his wayward life-partner was forgiven as the cross-dresser chose to see it as a sign that Bankotsu would be home before he knew it. Smiling happily, he sauntered down the hallway to their master bedroom. Once there, he stripped down to nothing and took a quick shower.

Ten minutes later, Jakotsu emerged from the bedroom, wearing nothing but a smile and his red silk kimono. At the other end of the hall, Bankotsu walked up out of the genkan, suitcase in one hand, a bouquet of roses in the other. They stared at each other from opposite ends of the hall.

Jakotsu laughed. "Oh just get your ass over here, my lil dumpling!" he chortled as he took a few steps forward. Despite being as angry as he had been, the forty eight year old found he could not hold to the anger now that the younger man was home.

Bankotsu shook his head, laughing. He dropped the suitcase and hurried over to embrace his life-partner. "Why do you turn every sweet and loving moment into something out of one of your cheesy romance books?"

"Hmmm... I don't know?" the cross-dresser said playfully as they stepped back from each other.

"Well, then, if you insist..." Bankotsu said huskily as he handed the flowers to his lover.

"For me?" Jakotsu's voice went up a few octaves when his life-partner scooped him up in his arms.

"Yeah..." the smaller man replied as headed the rest of the way down the hall to their bedroom. "So you want cheese, my love?" Bankotsu waggled his eyebrows suggestively at him.

The cross-dresser giggled. "Well as long as you've got the crackers..." he teased.

"You're a nutter, you know that?"

"That's why you love me..." Jakotsu kissed his lover's cheek. "Although, I was beginning to wonder for a minute there," he said pointedly.

"I'm sorry I forgot your birthday. I wanted to be home, but when we got lucky and added a few days onto the end of the tour in Barcelona..."

"You forgot what day it was..."

"Yeah..." Bankotsu admitted sheepishly.

"You're just lucky I love you." Jakotsu kissed him again, before Bankotsu dumped him unceremoniously onto their bed and the bouquet went flying. "Hey!"

His lover pounced, blanketing the giggling cross-dresser. "I thought..." he started huskily, punctuating his statement with a kiss, "you'd like..." another kiss, "a lil..." and another one, "Harlequin romance..."

"I do..." Jakotsu replied breathlessly as "You Take My Breath Away," the final track on the mix CD started to play.

"Good..." Bankotsu murmured softly as he nuzzled his lover's cheek. The younger man trailed a line of butterfly kisses across the cross-dresser's jaw and down his neck to his collar bone. As he slid down Jakotsu's body to suckle his nipple, the cross-dresser moaned softly.

Jakotsu rubbed his hips and growing erection against his lover's belly. He had missed Bankotsu terribly, and going solo while his lover was away, had only increased his desire for the younger man, rather than relieve his tension. The cross-dresser prayed Bankotsu would hurry up as his lover tugged on his kimono's sash, exposing his pale flesh; he wanted to get to the "good part," before he orgasmed too quickly.

But Bankotsu seemed determined to take his time, licking Jakotsu's navel, before trailing a line of kisses down towards his soft thatch of black curls. When he wrapped his hand around his lover's member, Bankotsu nearly chuckled out loud at the way Jakotsu's soft panting moans instantly replaced by a loud breathy groan of pleasure that sounded vaguely like his name. He grinned deviously and licked his finger, before engulfing the cross-dresser's throbbing erection in his mouth. Bankotsu slipped the spit-slicked finger in the older man's tight entrance as Jakotsu dug his heels into the mattress. Before the younger man could find his rhythm, the cross-dresser's panting increased as his stomach muscles tensed. A few seconds later, he spurted his essence all over the inside of his lover's mouth. Bankotsu slowly pulled away and swallowed the bitter salty mouthful.

"Thank you..." Jakotsu sighed. "Now pinch my ass so I know I'm not dreaming," he said impishly.

Just as impishly, Bankotsu complied.

"Hey!!"

"You told me to pinch you."

"Well I didn't think you'd do it, my lil dumpling. Hey, where're you going?" the cross-dresser asked as the younger man got up out of bed.

"I'd like to get naked if you don't mind," Bankotsu said dryly.

Jakotsu hiked up on his elbows and giggled. "Ooh... Can I watch?"

"Suit yourself," the younger man smirked. He reached over and grabbed a few tissues off Jakotsu's night table and wiped his finger clean. Balling up the tissue, he tossed in the wastepaper basket next to the cross-dresser's dressing table. He turned towards his lover, grinning wickedly at him as he slowly peeled his Youkai T-shirt off.

"Take it off..." Jakotsu purred. "Take it all off, Ban honey!!"

The younger man smirked as he pulled the T-shirt off his arms, tossing it on the floor next him. At forty-four, he was just as lean and hard as he was when Jakotsu had first met him at twenty-seven. The only difference between now and then was that Bankotsu's long, black hair was shot through with grey and a few lines etched his face. His muscles still rippled nicely under milk-tea colored skin and the cross-dresser licked his lips appreciatively at them.

Bankotsu snorted in amusement at his lover, who giggled back at him in reply. Unbuttoning his jeans, he carefully pulled the zipper down over his growing erection. Hooking his thumbs in the waistband, Bankotsu eased the soft denim down past his hips to puddle at his feet where he stepped out of them. His black boxer-briefs and sweat-socks soon joined them on the floor. Crawling back onto the bed, he pulled the kimono-clad cross-dresser on top of him, holding him close.

"I thought you wanted some fun, Ban honey," Jakotsu said, his lips curving downwards into a pout.

"I do, but I also just want to lie here with you for a minute, if that's alright with you?" the younger man said with a smile as he slid his hands up Jakotsu's kimono sleeves.

The cross-dresser giggled and kissed his lover, deepening the kiss when Bankotsu snaked his hands around Jakotsu's upper back.

Breaking the kiss, they chorused softly, "I missed you so much," while resting their foreheads against each other's. When Bankotsu frowned because he could not move his hands where wanted them, Jakotsu sat up, straddling hips.

"Wait a sec," he said softly, shrugging out of the kimono, to toss it on the floor.

"That's better," his lover replied, when Jakotsu once again blanketed him. Now Bankotsu was free to let his hands wander down the length of the cross-dresser's back, playfully cupping his bottom. "You're the best thing that ever happened to me, Sweetness, you know that?"

"I know!" Jakotsu said smugly. "Because I never get tired of hearing you tell me..." He sighed contentedly as he settled comfortably in Bankotsu's embrace. "Seriously... I love you so much, my lil dumpling, that it hurts to be away from you. Promise me next time you guys go on tour, you'll schedule it when I'm hiatus?"

"Will do, Sweetness." Bankotsu carefully rolled them over onto their sides. "But you do know there's one little bright spot in all of this."

"No, what?"

Bankotsu grinned wickedly as he eased Jakotsu onto his back.

"What?!" The cross-dresser pouted.

"Well, now that I'm home..." The younger man eased himself up off his lover and reached for the tube of lube on his night table.

"What?!" Jakotsu playfully demanded.

Bankotsu pretended not to hear him as he slicked up his fingers.

"Baaaan..." he whined.

"What?" the younger man finally decided to answer as he lubed up the cross-dresser's tight entrance.

"You still haven't told me what the bright spot is."

"Oh that..." Bankotsu murmured when he looked up, after slathering some lube on his erect member.

"Well?"

Bankotsu reached for a tissue. "If you must know..." the younger man said as he wiped his fingers with a tissue, tossing it aside, and placing the lube back on the nightstand. "The bright side is wrapping your ankles around your ears, and pounding you into the mattress," he smirked.

The cross-dresser laughed. Grabbing his thighs, he pulled them back, giving his lover an eyeful. "Pound away, Ban Honey," he giggled.

"With pleasure," Bankotsu replied huskily as he mounted his lover. As he thrust inside the older man, he could feel his penis growing harder again. While it did not take the younger man long to find his own release, his life-partner had managed to have another orgasm, loudly calling Bankotsu's name as he came. It made up for the fact that he could not go on "forever," as the cross-dresser's tightness was feeling too good after a long absence. Not that it mattered to his lover, if Jakotsu's contented sighs were anything to go by. He pulled out, cupping the end of his penis in his hand as he reached for the tissue box with the other.

"Damn, that was good," Jakotsu purred.

"Tell me about it." Bankotsu pulled out a tissue and cleaned himself off, before moving over to his lover to do the same.

"Thanks... You know, this almost makes those two months away worth it..."

"Yeah?" the younger man said, quirking his eyebrow at his lover.

"Almost, but not quite... Besides, I'd much rather have you here with me all the time." The cross-dresser rolled onto his side, propping his head up with his upturned palm.

Bankotsu chuckled. "I love you too, Sweetness." He leaned forward and kissed the older man's cheek. "Come, let's go shower."

"Ooh... feeling up for some more fun, hunh?" The cross-dresser's face lit up at the thought.

"If you want..."

"I do, but I don't want to wear you out so quickly," Jakotsu said sweetly as he played with the end of his lover's braid.

"That's very kind of you."

"Thank you."

"You're welcome. Now let's go shower before someone complains about messing up the bed."

"Oh-kay..."

"No one said we had to get dressed afterwards."

Giggling, Jakotsu rolled out of bed. He sauntered over to the door of the master bath. "What are you waiting for?" he said saucily as he looked over his shoulder at Bankotsu.

"I kinda like the view from this angle," the younger man smirked.

"Just don't take too long, or all the hot water'll be gone..." he called out as he disappeared from view.

It wasn't long before his lover joined him. Bankotsu walked up behind Jakotsu, and reaching around him, he took the soap away.

"Hey!"

"I'll wash your back for you..." Bankotsu said huskily as he lathered up his hands.

"You sure you don't mean my backside?" the cross-dresser said saucily.

"I can take care of that too if you want..."

Jakotsu giggled. "You already did, but if you're up to more fun, then who am I to stop you?"

"Well, you are the cutest, sexiest, hottest looking guy on the planet..."

"Yeah...?" Jakotsu turned to face him. "And here I thought that was you."

"Yeah..." Bankotsu reached down and stroked himself. "Look what you do to me..." he said huskily.

"You sure you aren't doing that to yourself?" the cross-dresser teased as his lover rolled his eyes at him. Sighing as he grew more serious, Jakotsu said softly, "As much as I would love to play 'the big bad warden and the helpless prisoner,' soap-sex after a good pounding hurts, my love..."

"Oh.... Then forget it."

"I'm sorry, Ban Honey."

"It's okay, Sweetness."

"I tell you what, how about you let me wash you and then I'll give you some head." He smiled, clasping his hand over his lover's, gently pumping his fading erection. "Okay...?"

Bankotsu kissed him in reply, pulling his lover close, and making it hard for him to continue his ministrations. Breaking the kiss, he said, "How about we play 'bathhouse whore and client'? I always wanted to bend you over the tub and have my way with you."

"Ooh..." Jakotsu purred. "I like the sound of that..."

"I thought you would," the younger man smirked.

"You know me too well..."

"And that's a bad thing, how?"

"Dunno... You tell me," the cross-dresser said airily. "Now go sit down so I can wash your hair." He gently pushed his lover in the direction of the little bath stool. Bankotsu obediently sat down while Jakotsu took the end of his braid and started unbraiding it. It took him several minutes to do so and once he had it undone, he reached for the handheld shower. Amid much giggling and laughing, the cross-dresser finally succeeded in wetting his lover's long salt-n-pepper mane. A few minutes later, he was happily washing it, as he loved playing with Bankotsu's hair. Humming softly to himself, Jakotsu reached for the hand held shower again, carefully rinsing the shampoo away.

"Once is enough, Sweetness," the younger man said, "otherwise, you'll be here all night."

Jakotsu nodded. He reached, instead, for the soap and rubbed it between his hands, lathering it up. His hands full of suds, Jakotsu knelt between his lover's legs and ran his hands lightly over the contours of his chest. He paused to rub his thumbs over Bankotsu's nipples, smirking when the tiny nubs became rock hard. He then worked his way down the younger man's torso; his fingers dancing over Bankotsu's firm six-pack abs. Jakotsu gently traced a finger down the soft downy curls that led away from his lover's navel to the thatch between his thighs where the prize lay.

The cross-dresser reached for the soap again, repeating his earlier action with it. With soapy hands, he gently, almost reverently, picked up his lover's flaccid penis. As he washed it, it grew larger and harder under his touch.

Bankotsu closed his eyes and moaned softly. He had spent many a lonely night in the bath while on tour, dreaming about his lover as he stroked himself. No matter how many times he had imagined the scene, it was nothing compared to the reality before him. "Sweetness..." he murmured hoarsely. "If you don't stop, I'm going to cum all over you..."

"Oh..." the cross-dresser groaned disappointedly. Brightening, he said, "I know!" Jakotsu grabbed the hand held shower and rinsed his lover off.

"Careful!" Bankotsu warned when the spray hit a particularly sensitive spot in lap.

"Sorry..." his lover murmured as he adjusted the shower head, before continuing to rinse the soap off. When it looked like Bankotsu could not hold back any longer, Jakotsu quickly set the hand held shower down, engulfing his lover in his mouth. As the cross-dresser greedily suckled him despite the soapy taste, the younger man tightened the muscles in his lower abdomen and buttocks. He fisted his hands in Jakotsu's hair, closing his eyes tightly, as the waves of pleasure radiated outward from his belly. He moaned softly when he orgasmed and it was all he could do not to collapse onto his lover.

"That was awesome, Sweetness..." he choked out between pants.

The cross-dresser swallowed and made a face. "Thanks... Although I wish I had rinsed you off better. The taste of your 'pearls' doesn't mix well with soap." He sighed.

"Sorry..."

"It's okay," Jakotsu said softly as he wrapped his arms around Bankotsu's waist.

"Why don't we forget the soak and go cuddle?"

"Sounds like a plan to me," the cross-dresser said impishly.

"Sounds more like a date to me," his lover teased. "And don't worry about my hair. If it's not dry by morning you can blow it out then."

Jakotsu nodded as he pulled away and stood up. Bankotsu watched as he walked over to where they kept the towels, returning with a pair of them. The cross-dresser kept one, handing the other to his lover. Jakotsu rubbed the soft fluffy cotton over himself while Bankotsu mirrored his action. Turning away from his lover, the younger man ran the towel over his wet hair, drying it as best he could.

Looking over at him, and catching sight of his tight little bottom, Jakotsu quickly rolled the towel up, snapping it at him. He chuckled when Bankotsu let out a little yelp of surprise. "That'll teach you to forget me on my birthday!" he said playfully.

Rubbing his sore butt cheek, Bankotsu replied. "Speaking of which... I've got something for you in my suitcase."

"Yeah?"

"Yup."

"Thanks, Ban Honey, but if you don't mind, can it wait until morning?"

"Sure... I just want lie in bed and cuddle with you too."

Jakotsu smiled and closed the distance between them. Wrapping the towel around his lover, he leaned in and kissed Bankotsu. "I love you so much... as corny as that sounds."

Bankotsu kissed him. "Nah, it doesn't sound corny at all, seeing as I feel the same way."

"You love yourself that much too?" the cross-dresser teased.

"Silly... Come-"

"I thought I already did..." Jakotsu playfully replied. "Oh wait! That was you!" He giggled as his lover rolled his eyes.

"As I was trying to say... let's go bed, I'm getting cold standing here."

Jakotsu dropped one end of the towel and stepped away. "It is getting rather chilly..."

Bankotsu nodded as he took the towel away from him and dropped it in the hamper along with his own. Taking his lover's hand, he led him back into their bedroom. Ignoring the clothes on the floor, they climbed into bed and turned off the lights, bathing the room in a comfortable darkness. After a few minutes of shifting and giggling on Jakotsu's part, they settled in comfortably, with the cross-dresser's head pillowed on his life-partner's chest. Bankotsu lovingly wrapped his arm around him, thinking how good it was to be home again.

"Bonne nuit, mon amour... Je t'adore ..." Jakotsu whispered little words of love as Bankotsu held him close.

_I love you too..._


End file.
